


Oh,Daddy,Oh

by smollouisandtolharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollouisandtolharry/pseuds/smollouisandtolharry
Summary: Louis was currently laying in bed with Harry's fingers stuffed up his ass. He didn't know how they ended up like this. One moment they're study for a big test coming up to Harry kissing his body.(Larry smut ending with fluff!)





	

Louis was currently laying in bed with Harry's fingers stuffed up his ass. He didn't know how they ended up like this. One moment they're study for a big test coming up to Harry kissing his body."H-Harry please, I-I'm ready, p-please!,"Louis whined. Harry chuckled from how whiny Louis was getting.

Harry flipped Louis over, putting him on his hands and knees. He spanked Louis' ass hard, a red blush colored hand print appearing on the tan skin. Louis moaned from the pain and please from the spank.

"Did you like that,baby?"Harry asked,with a slight smirk on his face.

Louis blushed from embarrassment,not wanting to admit it. 

Harry spanked him again,"When I ask you something you answer,got it?" Louis nodded,cock getting more hard,if that was even possible.

Harry lubed up his cock,feeling relieved to be able to touch himself.He positioned himself at the rim of Louis' hole. He slowly pushed in,feeling Louis' warm tight end.

Louis moaned,happy that he was having Harry's cock inside of him. Once he bottomed out,he slowly started to thrust his hips."H-Harry please,go faster,p-please," Louis moaned. Harry pulled his cock all the way out and slammed back in,pounding the boy underneath him.

Louis screamed in pleasure, sliding up the bed with every powerful thrust of Harry's hips."DADDY!!," Louis screamed out when Harry hit that bundle of nerves.Harry smirked at the name and pounded even harder into Louis.

"You gonna be good for Daddy and wait for me to come?" Harry asked,loving the way Louis close to tears from how close he is.

"Y-yea Daddy,I-I'll be good for y-you!,"Louis panted.

Harry groaned,feeling himself about of explode."Want me to fill you up with my come? Want me to shove a buttplug up your ass so you can feel Daddy all night?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded,his cock spurting pre-come all over his sheets. Harry gave one last push and he comes insides of Louis."Come for me,baby. Be a good boy for Daddy and come all over yourself." 

Louis comes hard enough to make him pass out. Harry pulls out and lands on top of Louis. 

Louis snuggles up against Harry, catching his breath.Harry gets of the bed, but Louis pulls him back down."Babe, I have to get you cleaned up or you'll be gross in the morning." Louis whines but lets Harry go.

He lays back down and was out like a light when his head hit the pillow. Harry came back out with a flannel and fondly smiles to see Louis fast asleep. He cleans them both up and lays down,wrapping his arms around Louis and snuggling him.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
